Stray Heart
by SlavicRevival
Summary: One year and thought to be true love, but everything must come to a close eventually. As she is walking away to a better man, the other man is falling in love with her as she is walking away, and that is man is doing anything to get her to stay one more night. Now is this the so called or proclaimed Story of a lonely guy.
1. Denial,Revisited

Philip sat down on the couch, reading an article on his phone. He was back and relaxed. He checked the time to be nine o clock. The sky was dark and settled, at rest He heard Katrina's footsteps walking towards the door. He asked with a neutral tone in his voice, "Where are you going?" Katrina looked at him as if she was showing a sign of fear. "Just going out with a few friends," Katrina replied. Philip got up from the couch, placed his phone in his pocket. "Do you mind if I tag along?" He asked. Katrina opened the door. She gave a look of guilt and sorrow to Philip. "No," Katrina responded as the guilt in her heart grew bigger. "I would not want you to embarrass me." She shut the door. Philip jogged towards the door and opened it. He walked up to her, "You have been saying that exact same lie for a month now," He fore said, "Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Katrina gave the same look as before. Philip became more eager for a response for this question he had been asking for a month now, but he had just let it slide. "What is with the suitcase?" Philip asked as he raised an eyebrow. Karina looked back at Philip, she didn't know what to say, except for the first thing that came to mind. "Philip there has been something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time," Katrina fore said, shedding just one tear, "Your not my type, It is time for me to carry on." Philip grabbed her hand, and got on one knee. "No, no. You are joking, you still love me, we are perfect together," He cried, looking right at her shining blue eyes, "You still love me deep done inside, I know you do." Katrina pulled her hand away from Philip's tight grip. "You don't give me all your hours, you never danced with me," Katrina snapped to Philip as she smacked him in the face. "But, you're my moonlight in the darkness nights, My North Star in the dangerous of typhoons." He pleaded for her to stay as his eyes dazzled like diamonds. "That star doesn't shine anymore," Katrina responded as she saw Philip's heart break in an instant "I'm sorry, but I have found someone who treats me better than you ever did." She turned around and headed towards the elevator. Philip tried to follow, but he was to late. He ran right in to the elevator doors.


	2. One Horrific Day

Philip woke up a few hours with head pain from the impact of the elevator.

"Dumb b* had to F* leave me," He thought in the screw loosed mind of his, "It's alright, there are plenary of fish in the sea." Philip picked himself right off the floor and dragged himself to his apartment. He opened the door, grabbed the photo of him and Katrina and smashed the glass of the frame, leaving it on the floor. He opened a bottle of borboun, and drank staraight out of the bottle. He continued to drink until he was drunk enough to fall asleep. He woke up the next morning and rushed6 to the toilet, there he would throw up everything he had the night before. He looked at his watch and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look like the aftermath of a hurricane," He shouted and got dressed. He was going to be late for work. He rushed towards the elevator, and rushed through the lobby of the building. "Taxi! Taxi! Mother f* Taxi!" He yelled. Finally a taxi showed up.

"Where to?' The driver asked.

"Armour insurance," Philip responded., "Quick." The driver slammed on the gas going over the speed limit to get him there. That was until the cops began to chase the driver. The driver pulled over.

"Any promblems officer?" The taxi driver asked.

"Did you see how fast you were going back there?" The officer asked.

"No," He replied.

"Look, come out of the velichle?" The officer asked.

"No," The cab driver response as he took off all his clothes and ran away.

"Cod dammit," The officer responded, "We have a nude idiot on the run." The cop got in his velichle. Philip thought about how things could get any worse, that iOS until he saw his ex with his best friend across the roads.

"Katrina, Collin what the hell!" Philip shouted as he began to jay walk, and then got hit by a car.

 **This chapter is supposed to be short, and I am sorry for any of the dumb things that I have said. Also I will be updating this chapter shortly on friday.**


End file.
